babyishfandomcom-20200214-history
Texlive-extra-utils
pdfcrop is part of the tools in texlive-extra-utils. Päkeijs tom@tom-desktop:~$ sudo apt-get install texlive-extra-utils 正在讀取套件清單... 完成 正在重建相依關係 正在讀取狀態資料... 完成 下列的額外套件將被安裝： * lacheck * lmodern * luatex * tex-common * texlive-base * texlive-binaries * texlive-common * texlive-doc-base * texlive-luatex 建議套件： * auctex * perl-tk * dvidvi * fragmaster * latexmk * purifyeps * xindy 下列【新】套件將會被安裝： # lacheck # lmodern # luatex # tex-common # texlive-base # texlive-binaries # texlive-common # texlive-doc-base # texlive-extra-utils # texlive-luatex 升級 0 個，新安裝 10 個，移除 0 個，有 0 個未被升級。 需要下載 47.5MB 的套件檔。 此操作完成之後，會多佔用 111MB 的磁碟空間。 是否繼續進行 Y/n？y #下載: http://archive.ubuntu.com/ubuntu/ maverick/main lacheck amd64 1.26-11.1build1 32.7kB #下載: http://archive.ubuntu.com/ubuntu/ maverick/main tex-common all 2.08 725kB #下載: http://archive.ubuntu.com/ubuntu/ maverick/main lmodern all 2.004.1-3 17.8MB #下載: http://archive.ubuntu.com/ubuntu/ maverick/main luatex amd64 0.60.1-1build2 2,196kB #下載: http://archive.ubuntu.com/ubuntu/ maverick/main texlive-common all 2009-10 100kB #下載: http://archive.ubuntu.com/ubuntu/ maverick/main texlive-doc-base all 2009-2 1,339kB #下載: http://archive.ubuntu.com/ubuntu/ maverick/main texlive-binaries amd64 2009-7 8,080kB #下載: http://archive.ubuntu.com/ubuntu/ maverick/main texlive-base all 2009-10 14.7MB #下載: http://archive.ubuntu.com/ubuntu/ maverick/main texlive-extra-utils all 2009-9ubuntu1 1,583kB #下載: http://archive.ubuntu.com/ubuntu/ maverick/main texlive-luatex all 2009-10 984kB 取得 47.5MB 用了 47s (992kB/s) 正在預先設定套件... 選取了原先未被選取的套件 lacheck。 （正在讀取資料庫 ... 系統目前共安裝了 168046 個檔案和目錄。） 正在解開 lacheck （從 .../lacheck_1.26-11.1build1_amd64.deb）... 選取了原先未被選取的套件 tex-common。 正在解開 tex-common （從 .../tex-common_2.08_all.deb）... 選取了原先未被選取的套件 lmodern。 正在解開 lmodern （從 .../lmodern_2.004.1-3_all.deb）... 選取了原先未被選取的套件 luatex。 正在解開 luatex （從 .../luatex_0.60.1-1build2_amd64.deb）... 選取了原先未被選取的套件 texlive-common。 正在解開 texlive-common （從 .../texlive-common_2009-10_all.deb）... 選取了原先未被選取的套件 texlive-doc-base。 正在解開 texlive-doc-base （從 .../texlive-doc-base_2009-2_all.deb）... 選取了原先未被選取的套件 texlive-binaries。 正在解開 texlive-binaries （從 .../texlive-binaries_2009-7_amd64.deb）... 選取了原先未被選取的套件 texlive-base。 正在解開 texlive-base （從 .../texlive-base_2009-10_all.deb）... 選取了原先未被選取的套件 texlive-extra-utils。 正在解開 texlive-extra-utils （從 .../texlive-extra-utils_2009-9ubuntu1_all.deb）... 選取了原先未被選取的套件 texlive-luatex。 正在解開 texlive-luatex （從 .../texlive-luatex_2009-10_all.deb）... 正在進行 man-db 的觸發程式 ... 正在進行 doc-base 的觸發程式 ... Processing 4 added doc-base file(s)... Registering documents with scrollkeeper... 正在進行 fontconfig 的觸發程式 ... 正在進行 menu 的觸發程式 ... 正在進行 install-info 的觸發程式 ... 正在設定 lacheck (1.26-11.1build1) ... 正在設定 tex-common (2.08) ... Creating config file /etc/texmf/texmf.d/05TeXMF.cnf with new version Creating config file /etc/texmf/texmf.d/15Plain.cnf with new version Creating config file /etc/texmf/texmf.d/45TeXinputs.cnf with new version Creating config file /etc/texmf/texmf.d/55Fonts.cnf with new version Creating config file /etc/texmf/texmf.d/65BibTeX.cnf with new version Creating config file /etc/texmf/texmf.d/75DviPS.cnf with new version Creating config file /etc/texmf/texmf.d/80DVIPDFMx.cnf with new version Creating config file /etc/texmf/texmf.d/85Misc.cnf with new version Creating config file /etc/texmf/texmf.d/90TeXDoc.cnf with new version Creating config file /etc/texmf/texmf.d/95NonPath.cnf with new version Creating config file /etc/texmf/updmap.d/00updmap.cfg with new version Creating config file /etc/texmf/texmf.cnf with new version Running mktexlsr. This may take some time... done. texlive-base is not ready, delaying updmap-sys call texlive-base is not ready, skipping fmtutil-sys --all call 正在設定 lmodern (2.004.1-3) ... Running mktexlsr. This may take some time... done. W: gs is already removed. It is recommended to run defoma-app purge gs. W: libwmf0.2-7 is already removed. It is recommended to run defoma-app purge libwmf0.2-7. Updating fontconfig cache for /usr/share/texmf/fonts/type1/public/lm Updating fontconfig cache for /usr/share/texmf/fonts/type1/public/lm 正在設定 luatex (0.60.1-1build2) ... texlive-base is not ready, cannot create formats 正在設定 texlive-common (2009-10) ... 正在設定 texlive-doc-base (2009-2) ... 正在設定 texlive-binaries (2009-7) ... update-alternatives: using /usr/bin/xdvi-xaw to provide /usr/bin/xdvi.bin (xdvi.bin) in auto mode. update-alternatives: using /usr/bin/bibtex.original to provide /usr/bin/bibtex (bibtex) in auto mode. mktexlsr: Updating /var/lib/texmf/ls-R-TEXMFMAIN... mktexlsr: Updating /var/lib/texmf/ls-R-TEXLIVE... mktexlsr: Updating /var/lib/texmf/ls-R... mktexlsr: Done. Building format(s) --refresh. This may take some time... done. 正在進行 tex-common 的觸發程式 ... Running mktexlsr. This may take some time... done. texlive-base is not ready, delaying updmap-sys call 正在設定 texlive-base (2009-10) ... Running mktexlsr. This may take some time... done. Building format(s) --all --cnffile /etc/texmf/fmt.d/10texlive-base.cnf. This may take some time... done. 正在進行 tex-common 的觸發程式 ... Running updmap-sys. This may take some time... done. Building e-tex based formats --byhyphen /var/lib/texmf/tex/generic/config/language.def. This may take some time... done. 正在設定 texlive-extra-utils (2009-9ubuntu1) ... 正在設定 texlive-luatex (2009-10) ... 正在進行 menu 的觸發程式 ... 正在進行 tex-common 的觸發程式 ... Running mktexlsr. This may take some time... done. tom@tom-desktop:~$